Metaphorical
by Crystilia Aerosine
Summary: “So hypothetically, if we had sex in here…" Thiefshipping, two-shot in the making, light yaoi will be heavy yaoi, rated for kissing and seduction. Forgive me for vagueness it is explained at the top of the story.


**Will be a two-shot when I can reach a secluded computer. Very difficult to write graphic slash on a shared computer, in the living room, in the middle of the day. -_- Sorry in advance for vagueness and rushed kisses.**

**Thiefshipping! My FAVORITE Yu-Gi-Oh! pairing! **

* * *

**Metaphorical**

I wasn't sure what to expect when Bakura chose to show up in my mind one night. He just decided to pop in after my body had fallen asleep and made himself at home in my soul room. I just stood there, tapping my foot, and waited for the explanation. Bakura took his sweet time of course, choosing to flop on the silk covered bed of my soul room and stare at me from his spot lounging on _my_ furniture. "Well? Are you going to say something or are you just going to claim my space as your own?" Bakura smirked and shrugged slightly.

"I was bored so I came to visit you, Marik. Can't a guy visit his partner in crime without consequence?" I frowned at the Thief. He always had an agenda, and more often than not it involved something that would cost me in the long run. Just as it was at Battle City. It took quite a bit of time after _those_ incidents before I even mildly trusted Bakura again. But now that the Pharaoh believed Bakura dead, and me reformed, we could work together again in the shadows.

"You would never _visit_ me without some request. What is it? Is your Hikari ill again? I swear he is wounded or sick constantly. But I suppose that can be attributed to you, you are a virus after all." Bakura sneered but didn't respond immediately. When he did respond his voice was oddly contemplative.

"Would you call this a metaphor? Like everything we do in these soul rooms is just a representation of what _could_ happen in the real world?" I raised an eyebrow but thought the question over anyway. I suppose it could be referred to as a metaphorical realm. Everything here is symbolic of the real world outside our soul rooms, and if I slept in my soul room it could be a metaphor of sleep in the real world. I was unable to think it over much longer as Bakura chose to continue.

"So hypothetically, if we had sex in here…" I physically leapt back in shock. This insane Thief couldn't be implying that I would have any interest in him! Particularly attractive or not, which was more about his host than the Thief himself.

"You're insane." I tried to make the words drip venom, but the shock and confusion made them weak. Bakura just smiled a vicious smile and beckoned me closer with one finger in a very _come hither_ manner. I frowned deeply but approached, keeping a safe distance between us. Bakura was sprawled quite comfortably on my bed, messing up the dark purple silk sheets. He shifted over as if to invite me onto the bed but I kept my feet firmly planted on the ground. Bakura frowned slightly when I didn't come closer.

"Come now. Is the great Marik Ishtar _afraid_ of the big bad spirit of the ring? Afraid I'm going to grab you Marik?" It was a low blow and worked exactly how Bakura wanted them to. I huffed in furious manner and jumped onto the bed, sitting beside the smug Thief. I glared angrily at him and fingered my Millennium Rod just in case he should try something. He didn't, instead he turned on his side and stared at me with his dark redish brown eyes.

"Much better Marik. Now we can have a civilized conversation. What is your aversion? I figured you would be more than happy to accommodate me, since you would be getting something in return at the same time. Is my host truly that hideous?" I resisted the urge to snort. Ryou, Bakura's Hikari, was gorgeous. It was Bakura who I didn't trust. I wasn't quite sure I wanted to open _that_ door with my partner in crime. I just chose to turn away mutely. No reason to reward the Thief with a reaction. But unfortunately turning away left me wide open for Bakura's next course of action. I squeaked in a very undignified way as he latched onto my throat with his mouth.

Bakura snickered and pushed me onto my back. I growled in fury but didn't react fast enough to throw him off. He ended up above me, wearing a satisfied smirk. I blushed hotly and turned my head away. He again started to kiss at my neck. "Stop! I never agreed to this Thief!" Bakura laughed and licked me, sending shivers up my spine.

"That's why this is called seduction, Tomb Keeper!" Bakura kept up the kissing until I finally relented out of sheer frustration. I might as well placate him and get this over with.

"I won't have sex with you Bakura, but I'll make out with you to shut you up. Understood?" Bakura smiled victoriously and cut off anything else I could have said with a borderline violent kiss. I just frowned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

* * *

A couple hours later, Bakura was tired out. _Finally_. The Thief has the stamina of a wolf. The sated Thief smiled down at me, already fading away back to his own soul room. "We'll have to make it all the way next time Marik. Until then!" I groaned and buried my face in the pillows of my soul room's bed. I could already feel my body starting to wake in the real world. What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
